


Julia's First Experiment

by Ethereal_Soul



Series: Julia's Experiments [1]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: But still slow burning, F/M, Fluffy at times, Not as slow burning as the original script, Not really a plot in here, Season 10 after episode 15 (very few mentions), Slow Burn, Slow Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Soul/pseuds/Ethereal_Soul
Summary: At this point, William was no longer interested in the news, intrigued with such experiment proposal he leaned on the table towards her. Julia continued, asking the question that mattered:"William, would you be my subject?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing fan fiction. First time writing in English too (it is not my first language).
> 
> I absolutely adore the series. I do not own any (of all the wonderful) characters, I just wanted to try fill in gaps between the cases so they could use their creativity on eachother.
> 
> I myself am not as creative, I'd be delighted if I had some experiment suggestions in the comments (please!). I have no more than 3 themes for following stories... Might include Pendrick/Ogden/Murdoch on them, but I haven't written it yet.
> 
> If I write down your ideas I'll surely mention you on the notes when it gets written or gift it for you!

They had been married for a while, Julia was helping Miss James at the morgue, William was no longer the temporary inspector at the Station House, and was mostly occupied with their new house construction. There were no puzzling cases to be solved at the moment and he could arrive later at work. 

It was morning, and the couple was having breakfast at their hotel room, reading the morning news until Julia broke the silence.

"William?" She called, cautious.

"Yes, Julia?"

"I am considering ruining an experiment, I want to ask if you could join and help"

"How interesting, Julia! What is it about?" - there was enthusiasm in his voice, eyes already glimmering on the prospect of any sort of investigation.

"It is about body's reaction"

"Oh, I believe I saw some lab rats in the morgue, perhaps Miss James can land them"

"I don't think rats can be useful, I want to study the mind as well as body fisiological functions, I'd like to use humans"

"And you wish I help you with volunteers, equipment, funding? Mr. Pendrick, if he has indeed returned, must have good connections"

"I want to keep it in between us, please do not comment with others. To be precise, I need a single volunteer, for this I need your help"

He was intrigued.

"But isn't it necessary a control group, a larger sample to draw inferences? How can it be scientific?"

Julia looked for the right words.

"All I can say is I must form an hypothesis first, and I am in need of you only, something we can do together"

At this point, William was no longer interested in the news, intrigued with such experiment proposal he leaned on the table towards her. Julia continued, asking the question that mattered:

"William, would you be my subject?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Julia asked William to be her subject in the experiment, his curiosity increased as never before. He was familiar with mechanics, electricity, some of Pendrick's devices, and also with research made in psychology. However, never had he ever been a subject to any medical research, and the idea of using body and mind to science was nothing but very tempting.

"Yes, I will, if you find it so important to be me" His mind was filled with possibilities.

"How wonderful! It cannot be anybody else" she replied.

"I am eager to begin, but you haven't specified your methods, nor precised the object of your study". He considered many options. "Would it be related to genetics? I believe your conversation with Demeter must have gone well"

"I believe the field of this study may be quite ... unorthodox..."

"Unorthodox?" He wondered what she meant.

"Yes, I will make a disclaimer before you enter this series of experiments"

"It is a sequel? Of UNORTHODOX research?" He claimed with suprise. "Would you care to explain?"

"Do not worry, William, I am your wife and would never hurt you in any way. The point is I have been curious about human body behaviour and I wish I could dig deeper into the causes and consequences". She left her chair and headed with William to the couch, as it could take some time to explain, and continued.

"I want to comprehend mind and body's pleasure. Although, in real life we see only the effect, with mixed causes. I aim to isolate the causes, and see how your body reacts to different stimulus, those being body senses - vision, hearing, touch, smell - and also mind fantasies". Julia used the words as if she was explaining it to an ethics committee, not a beloved one.

"I see..." He hesitated "And how do you define 'pleasure' for this matter?"

'I mean sexual pleasure, William, please do not make me blush"

"And, aware of my moral principles and ruled life, what makes you believe I will comply to this?"

"Well, I love and respect you, I want to make you happy and please you. You must admit you were very keen on the idea of being a subject of a scientific research! You even accepted it before I fully explained it!"

"You know my weak spot, Julia, it is not fair you use yourself and science - the passions of my life - to persuade me"

"I'll make you enjoy it! You will see the fun on exploring triggers to make all actions more effective. If it gets too uncomfortable we stop, I sware!"

" _Too_ uncomfortable?" He enfasised it 

"I must disclaim it consists mainly on teasing you in as many ways as I can think of"

"Alright, Julia, I agree to it. But know I'm still a bit suspicious, as you haven't described your 'unortodox' methods yet" He held his eyes fixed on hers, as if trying to reveal her hidden thoughts but also anticipating the excitement of practical science he would experience. "If I were looking for it, I could never find a wife like you!" Said he, beaming at her.

Julia rose joyfully, kissed his forehead, looked at him and kissed it again.

"I love you too, my dear William. As you return at night I will explain the procedures. You will not regret it!"

Saying so, she left him hypnotised on the couch, wondering what would be expecting him when he returned home.


	3. Chapter 3

Night fell, and after an ordinary and non exciting day at the constabulary it was time for William to come home. As he arrived at their room, he encountered Julia at the table, waiting for him to have a light meal together. She went to the door and greeted him with a peck on the cheek.

"Hello, William. How was your day?"

"Nothing but ordinary, not even a single puzzling case!"

"Well, I guess this is good news for Toronto's people that there haven't been mysterious deaths! I invite you to join me for dinner, so I can explain you thoroughly the methodology. If you haven't regretted, this is..."

" _Regretted!?_ I could not wait to come and discover all about the mysterious proposal you made me earlier!" He said, agitated. 

"Very well. So lets talk as we eat, I won't allow you to begin with an empty stomach"

He set up his plate and watched her get 3 clean glasses of wine, and small pieces of paper.

"We shall make combinations for each night, and to guarantee no previous bias on one thing the selection will be random. Into the first glass I will put five papers, as you can see now, written 'sight', 'hearing', 'touch', 'smell', 'taste'. Into the second glass there're two papers, 'offering' and 'recieving'. Finally, the last glass contains 'roleplay', 'no roleplay', 'fantasies' and 'another sense allowed'. Further on, at your request, we may add other papers to the glass. Is it clear?"

"It is. Am I supposed to pickup one paper from each glass?"

"You are. And during the experiments I shall take notes, at the moment or soon after, unless you are the one offering, then I request your help with the notes for further studies and inferences"

"Oh!" Said he pleasently surprised "I get to study as well? I am not always the subject?!"

"You got it right, does it bother you in any manner?"

"No! Julia, thank you! How come I never tought about it before? When do we start?"

"Now"


	4. Chapter 4

William, as a child in Christmas morning seeing all the new toys he could play with, was looking forward for begging. As they finished dinner, Julia set the three glasses on the table and asked William to sort one piece of paper from each. He had a question, though.

"Julia, with this many combinations, how did you sort out all the materials required in advance?"

"I haven't. We may need to improvise, or postpone the experiment for tomorrow"

"You do not seem serious about this, Julia. How can you be so organized in all your research at the morgue and oblivious in this? It may invalidate the results!" He poundered, concerned.

"William, this is an experiment of another kind" said her, grinning "Just tell me something: do you like science?"

"Of course I do! My detective skills would be nothing without trail and error sequences. I experiment as much as I investigate, you know this"

"Just enjoy then! Pick something."

William took a glass, shook it, closed his eyes, picked a paper and handed it to Julia. He did the same with the other two.

"Let's see what we have heeere" said she as she opened them. "Hearing, receiving, no roleplay" read her, smirking.

William looked are her, trying to comprehend such anticipation she showed. Julia left the table, fetched a clean silk scarf in her drawer and a pantyhose. She went to the bed, rearranged the pillows in a way both were against the headboard, removed the duvet. 

"William?" Called Julia in a delicate tone "Do you want to come here?" She tapped the mattress twice quickly.

"What? Is it laid down tests? I still have my coat on." He looked confused.

She walked towards him, made him stand up in front of her, with her hands at his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes:

"William, do you trust me?" To that, he nodded positively. She tried to reach his forehead, for a gentle kiss. He understood and leaned down his head a bit. "I promise you will enjoy going through the notes of our reactions latter".

He stood quiet. Not much left to say as the true nature of the experiment began to sink in his mind. Julia was right, it was an unorthodox sort of practice, he hadn't heard yet of any field similar to sexology or whatever that could be classified into as it did not appear to be real science. At least that first night he was likely a receiver than a giver, he wouldn't know how to start a script...

"You, my dearest William, are the most beloved husband in the world" their eyes still locked. "I see your love in each act you make towards me, the way you look at me, the glimpses when you think I'm unaware of it, how you carefully and atentevly listens to my ideas and opinions" At that point she may have seen a glow in his eyes. "You are so put together, serious and dedicated. You pay attention to my comments and always try to improve. I fail to see what I have done to be deserving of such a bliss" 

He opened his lips to speak, to tell her how wonderful she was and that he was the underserving one, but she signed so he let her continue.

"And what I mean is that I love your entire self, your caring soul, your witted mind, and that handsome body of yours, nothing you can do will ever change this. This plan of mine, you can quit at any time, it will change nothing of I feel for you, no matter how unorthodox the prompts may be. Do you promise to tell me if anything bothers you?" He nodded once more, moved by her tender words, spoken from her heart directly. 

Perhaps his serious attitude made such statements difficult for her to fit in between the work talks, he felt reassured, not truly concerned about the rigidity of scientific methods in the experiment, or of his behaviour.

"I know, William, you get the most thrilled when you make a discovery, when your mechanical engines work, when you see Pendrick's or colleagues' inventions, you investigate and find, helps the justice take place. And I adore that excitement, the glow on your eyes when it happens" As sentimental as it sounded, Julia's words helped them bond, not a sad or too emotional moment, what they felt was gratitude, but it also revived the passion they had for eachother. Julia said at last:

"William, will you let me have some extra fun tonight?"

Hypnotized, the detective could only nod again. Consent given, Julia began the first experiment.

"William, I need you to be comfortable. Would you undress? You can keep your hat, though, it makes no difference for the results" he started unbuttoning, eyes still on hers. She smiled but turned her back.

Now, she spoke as conducting an autopsy, short and clear, it was the moment to create the setting and explaining what you happen.

"So, this is experiment number one" She wrote on a small notebook " He was almost done undressing, only trousers and hat on, waiting for the instructions.

"You picked hearing, recieving, no roleplay. It means tonight we are going to study your reactions to hearing, it is your reactions because you are the one recieving the stimulus, and I am Julia and you are William. Simple as that. However, we need to isolate the other senses so we have clear responses only from what your ears get"

William had grasped the nature of the experiment, but his quick brain was working on deducting the details.

"Julia, could you be more precise?" His voice a little shaky, anticipation mixed with his nerves "You know I am, hm..., a traditional man, right?"

"Traditional, yes, but both of us know your curiosity can speak louder" she said as she tickled his nose. " But I warn you" she came close to his ears "you won't be able to get bold tonight, as you do at times, because I am the one conducting the experiment"

"Okay, lets proceed, please, I am in anticipation here, Julia"

She giggled. 

"William, please remove those pants and sit on the bed, in the middle of the bed"

He did so.

"Julia, why am I the only undressed one in the room? Don't make me feel uncomfortable"

"It is an experiment, remember? Have you seen a naked scientist? Perhaps on the next one, tonight is hearing night!"

As he was sitting in bed, back on the headboard, Julia approached with the scarf and the pantyhose. She asked him to put both his hands together at his back, and tighted both with the pantyhose, a little loose.

"Is it necessary, Julia?" intrigued was he.

"It is, we cannot allow any touching yourself, I won't trust you self control too much, the whole point is to let go and see reactions. I'd like handcuffs, but I don't want you to remember that lunatic Miss Pearce, nor hurt you"

"Fine. Is that all?"

"Not quite"

Julia kneeled in bed, scraf in her hands.

"Close your eyes, William" she demanded while blindfolding him."Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. Dispite the fact that it is new territory to me..."

"You are a clever boy, William, you will be fine!"

Julia stepped back, distant from the bed she had the most delightful view! William sitting, hands on his back - she feared an open arms position you bring up the traumatic event of Miss Eva Pearce - legs stretched, only his hat on. Blindfolded. A light frown in his forehead as everything was new no him. She took notes.

Relaxed.  
Normal breathing.  
Slitly suspicious.  
Normal blood flow in the wrists.  
(Seems tasty. Note to self: do not touch, Julia!)

"Julia? Are you still there? Don't abandon me like this!"

'Oh, I forgot I'd blindfolded him', she thought to herself', we better start.

She took a chair and positioned it beside the bed, she sat on, all clothes on so it would be less tempting. She had a soft, yet calculatedly alarmed, voice:

"Oh, William, so you are afraid of being abandoned in bed?" He turned his face on her direction.

"You are here" relief "what is your point in all this?" She couldn't avoid a dirty smile.

"So bad you can't see me, William, my face shows delight in every muscle... My point is see where you can get with my voice only"

"O-alright" was he nervous? He felt some tension at his back, no prediction of what would happen.

"Just sit back, and relax, you are safe in here. The only rule is not to touch yourself, otherwise you'll be punished by me cancelling the experiment"

He was just breathing.

"Julia, I- I feel... vulnerable"

"I am here, William. You hear my voice well?" He nodded " I am here, just next to you, in the mattress " but she was still in the chair. "Do you feel me stroking your hair? My fingers are very light as I touch your cheeks, caressing them, sliding to you earlobs..."

Her voice kept soft, loud enough for him to listen at the distance - she wouldn't come closer, it was indeed an experiment - but was whispery.

"I squeeze them gently, one hand moving down to your lips, how warm, darling" William inhaled deeper, regularly, following her low pitching voice, calmed down, lips slightly opened as she dictated her doings.

"Open them up for me, William, will you kiss my fingers?"

"An- ahum" he tried to agree.

"So sweet and delicate! Let me caress your hair, lay down your head in the pillow, this, good" she did not stop. "My hand is in your chest now, how strong, William, and this arms... I bet you can lift me up forever if you want to"

Julia took notes: shorter breathing, new rithym, not too fast. Voice still at a distance.

"Julia..." He grasped "please... touch me please do..." His head arched on the pillows behind.

"I am here, do you feel me? I'm not beside you anymore..." She fake moaned in a low pith, at the moment William's perception was fuzzy, mixing voice and touch, he was feeling her near...

"I just sit on your tights, I open them slightly so your blood keeps flowing. I'm a doctor, remember? Nothing is going to hurt you" She herself felt the urge to comply to her own words, her teasing voice wasn't faked, bacause teased she was at the sight of him.

Oh, how indescribable was it to to watch as her William, the put up detective, rigid morals, surrendered to his urges at her request, his breathing becoming faster as she described being in front of him.

"You have strong legs as well, can I taste them? Feel my tongue on your tight? Hmmm..." Her breath begging to sincronize, shorter and shorter.

"My hands on your chest, I rise to breathe on you lovely throat, licking your jaw..." Julia was mesmerised by vulnerable William, now unable to take notes she could only engrave this on her memory. "Do you hear it, William, my breathing in your neck? Your perfume... Sooo... Manly!" Her breath loud now, so he could here her excitement.

"J-Julia" he muttered "please... More..." He began to shake his body, as shivers went down his spine.

"Oh, big boy twitching to life, William?" Naughty smirkle in her lips

"Julia... Come here... I BEG you"

More agitated, he tried to untie his hands, unsuccessful, no harm done as the pantyhose were soft.

"How glorious, William!" she whispered as he panted hard and squirmed his body.

He had left the chair, she went to the floor beside the bed, fighting to herself not to climb on him.

"Julia... Julia! Don't leave me here!"

"Oh, say my name once more, your voice so... sensual"

"Julia, Julia! Don't tease! Touch me, touch me , pleeeease!" He groaned until loosing his breath.

"You flatter me! Please come, William, come for me!" 

Shifting fabric sounds. Down on the floor, skirt up, Julia did not miss the opportunity of that grandious sight William was gifting her with. Although it was an experiment, quite successful as the detective reacted in such marvelous manners, she now was sure: the mere sight of him was enough. What an idea had that been! Moans louder and louder, so he could hear her.

She had a deep sigh after she came.

"Oh... Will..." she panted, "you're so...so good!"

He tried his best to express himself. A blur of new sensations.

"Julia, you torture me, I hear you enjoy but don't see your face, I fell your hands on me even at a distance! Free me, free me, Julia, please, touch me!

She was done for herself, she could go into rescuing her lover. She rose, with effort, legs barely responding, kneeled beside William. She took a deep breath in, his breathing still loud and fast. She leaned, merely touched his shoulder and warmly whispered at his ear, his skin feeling it all.

"I'm here, dearest William", she voiced in a breathy manner.

It was too much for him to bear. He collapsed upon his own hands still held back. Julia untied the knot, freeing his hands, kissing his wrists, his cheek.

"Close your eyes, I'll remove the scarf now" he frowned as light hurt his eyes, but soon accustomed.

"Why took you so long to free me?" He asked, languid.

She pressed her lips against his, the first time in the entire night.

"It was an experiment, William, if nothing hurts we have to go until the end"

"And...and how was it? To observe? Was I a fit subject?" He was still carried away by the feelings, not rationalising as typical.

"Superb, William. You are the perfect subject. How was it for you? Getting teased?"

His breathing under control, he managed to open his eyes and looked at her.

"Can we do more of in the following weeks?"

"Of course! I knew you'd enjoy experimenting!" Replyed Julia placing her arm on his chest.

And then, the sweet smile on their faces turned into a loving laughter.


End file.
